


Desperate Affection

by Llama1412



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, Life-Affirming Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Lambert didn't know when he'd fallen in love with the bard, but he could no longer imagine life at Kaer Morhen without him.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Comments: 27
Kudos: 191





	Desperate Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lutes_and_dandelions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutes_and_dandelions/gifts).



Lambert had never thought he would be here. When Geralt had first brought the bard to Kaer Morhen, he had hated that this  _ human  _ was encroaching on their space. 

Now he couldn’t imagine what Kaer Morhen would be like without Jaskier. 

He’d almost had to find out today. Jaskier’s life had come far too close to ending and Lambert hadn’t been prepared for how that made him feel.

Feelings were complicated. The negative ones were the safe ones to share, but this one wasn’t one of those. When he’d thought Jaskier was dead, it was like cold had gripped his heart, freezing his very breath in his chest. But the moment Jaskier had  _ moved,  _ had stood up and run to Lambert’s side, as if  _ he _ was the one that needed help. At that moment, the warmth that swelled up in his chest took him off guard, along with the sheer relief that made his muscles turn to water.

“Don’t ever do that again, you asshole!” Yelling was safer than thinking about those feelings. “You almost died, you stupid bard!”

Jaskier frowned at him, crossing his arms across his chest. They were still standing in the meadow clearing where Lambert had barely managed to kill the noonwraith before it had taken Jaskier from him.

From them. Not from him. He didn’t own Jaskier, of course he didn’t.

If anyone had claim to owning him, it was probably Geralt. Certainly not Lambert. He knew his lot in life – he was the loud one, the brash one, the  _ angry _ one. He didn’t get the happy endings.

As long as Jaskier was alive and still looked at him the way he was right now, Lambert was trying hard to be okay with that. 

“I’m fine,” Jaskier said. His brow was furrowed and his face serious, though his voice was as casual as ever. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he asked, “you were worried about me?”

“Of course I was worried, you idiot! You nearly died!”

Jaskier shrugged. “Just a few years ago, I would’ve thought that’s what you wanted.”

Lambert definitely wasn’t expecting the way those words felt like a lance to his heart. He staggered slightly, and Jaskier immediately moved to support him.

“But then, we’ve changed a lot since then, haven’t we?” Jaskier continued, tossing Lambert’s arm over his shoulder and grinning down at him. “I think I’ve proven my worth, haven’t I?”

It was a joke. Lambert knew it was a joke. And yet, “You’re worth everything.” The words were out of his mouth before he realized and Jaskier’s eyes went wide. Lambert pulled away from him, busying himself with cleaning his sword.

A hand on his cheek startled Lambert. He wasn’t sure when the last time he’d been touched so tenderly was. It made a shivery feeling go down his spine. He was pretty sure it was a good feeling, but it was so foreign, it was hard to be sure.

Jaskier’s fingers ran along his cheek. “You mean that, don’t you?” He stepped forward into Lambert’s space, and that single touch held Lambert frozen. “I always thought it was hopeless, that you saw me as just Geralt’s bard.” Jaskier smiled, his eyes wet. “I’m so glad.”

“Uh,” Lambert said intelligently.

“Can I –” Jaskier used the hand on his cheek to tilt his face up towards the bard, who was standing much closer than Lambert had realized. So close, in fact, that he really couldn’t be blamed for the way his eyes drifted to Jaskier’s lips.

Those lips curled into a smirk and Lambert had the vague feeling that he’d stepped in over his head. 

It was hard to care, though, when Jaskier pressed his lips against Lambert’s, and all his world narrowed down to the smooth slide of lips. Jaskier flicked his tongue along Lambert’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and Lambert felt a moan rising in his chest.

He forced it down, but he did wrap his arms around Jaskier. Jaskier rewarded him with a proper kiss, then pulled back. “This okay?” he murmured, breath fanning across Lambert’s lips. He licked his lips, and the tip of his tongue brushed against Jaskier’s lip, and next thing Lambert knew, they were sitting on the ground, with Lambert perched in Jaskier’s lap somehow. Since it put his head at the perfect height to kiss Jaskier again, Lambert decided he was okay with this. 

They sat like that for a long time, exchanging heated kisses. Lambert was embarrassed to realize he was growing hard. He was scared of Jaskier realising, of this moment ending and Jaskier deciding it had never happened. Fear (not that he would admit that’s what it was) made his muscles tense, his body going stiff in Jaskier’s lap.

“What’s wrong?” Jaskier asked, and Lambert had never hated more that Jaskier was such a caring person. 

“It’s nothing,” Lambert cleared his throat and pulled Jaskier back in for another kiss, keeping his pelvis tilted so that Jaskier wouldn’t be able to feel his arousal.

Jaskier sighed against his mouth. “Thought you changed your mind,” he said into Lambert’s mouth and it took Lambert a moment to process that.

“Why would I?” He blinked. “You’re the asshole with the prospects.”

Jaskier stared at him for a moment and then his smile began to grow. “And yet, I’m here with you. Exactly where I want to be.” He slid his hands down Lambert’s back until they rested on the curve of his ass. “Okay?” Jaskier checked in.

Fuck it. Lambert gripped Jaskier’s hair and brought their mouths together again, licking deep into Jaskier’s mouth. He pressed himself back into Jaskier’s hands and was pleased when Jaskier pulled him forward, moving the heavier witcher with ease. Lambert ran his hands over Jaskier’s shoulders and confirmed for himself – the bard was built. Surprisingly toned muscles trembled under his touch and Lambert couldn’t keep his hips still any longer. He rocked down against Jaskier once, twice, and then he found the perfect angle to brush against Jaskier’s cock.

Jaskier moaned into his mouth, using the hands on Lambert’s ass to guide his hips into a steady grind. When Jaskier pulled back to breathe, Lambert sucked down his throat, leaving marks that would be seen above his collars.

If this was real, he wanted to be able to see it. He wanted others to see it and know that  _ Lambert _ had put it there. That of all the beautiful people in the world the bard could have chosen, he was here instead, murmuring Lambert’s name over and over. 

“Lambert, Lambert, fuck, you’re so perfect, darling.”

A growling moan rose up in Lambert’s throat, and he let Jaskier hear it, let him hear how desperate he was making the Witcher.

“Fuck, Lambert, I have to touch you please, please, please.” Jaskier fumbled with Lambert’s laces and Lambert batted his hands aside to untie them properly.

“Get yourself out,” he grunted.

“I want to see you,” Jaskier said, tugging at his armor.

Lambert hummed and reluctantly took his mouth off of Jaskier to take his armor off. Somehow, in the time Lambert had pulled his shirt over his head, Jaskier had managed to wiggle out of all of his clothes, without dislodging Lambert from his lap. Lambert blinked down at him, unprepared for all of that bare skin on display. Without conscious thought, his hand pressed against Jaskier’s chest, carding through the hair. Here, too, Jaskier’s muscles held surprising definition, and Lambert decided he liked it, he liked this Jaskier that could easily take his weight.

Jaskier moaned, and Lambert could feel it with the hand against his chest. He had no idea what his face was doing right now, but when Jaskier cupped his face and met his eyes, he was smiling. “Let me make you feel good, love.”

Lambert shivered. “Don’t say shit you don’t mean, bard.”

Jaskier shook his head. “And what if I mean it?”

Lambert opened his mouth, lost for words. Could he believe that? Lambert didn’t get happy endings. This feeling in his chest right now wasn’t meant for him. 

Jaskier tugged his face forward until their foreheads were leaning against each other. “I love you, Lambert. Maybe not since the day we met – you were seriously a jackass – but for a long time now,” he swallowed. “I never thought I could have you. I never thought you would want me. But you do, don’t you?”

Lambert tried to answer, he honestly did. But words weren’t coming and he grunted in frustration,

Jaskier huffed a laugh. “You Witchers and admitting to emotion. You act like it will kill you.” He ran a hand through Lambert’s hair to rest warm on the back of his neck. “I think I’m getting a sense of how you feel, though. But maybe you can show me more?” Jaskier leered and flopped back onto the grass, dragging Lambert down with him. “Show me how you feel, Lambert.”

Lambert stared down at Jaskier, tracing that teasing curve of his lip with hungry eyes. Lambert braced himself on his elbows and leaned down to suck Jaskier’s bottom lip into his mouth. He scattered kisses across Jaskier’s face, making him giggle, but sucking at the curve of his jaw made the giggles turn to moans. 

Lambert left a dark mark on Jaskier’s jaw and the bard didn’t stop him. It made his stomach feel all fluttery, as if Jaskier wanted everyone to know that he let Lambert claim him too.

Well, if that was the case, there was no reason to hold back, was there? Lambert moved to Jaskier’s collarbone and shoulders, sucking marks as he went. Jaskier arched into him, putting his hand on the back of Lambert’s neck against and holding him against Jaskier’s skin. Lambert needed no such direction and was more than happy to lavish all the attention he wanted to Jaskier’s chest. He circled Jaskier’s left nipple with his tongue, amused by the feel of it immediately hardening to a point against his mouth. Lambert sucked at the nub and Jaskier positively wailed, pushing his chest into Lambert’s mouth.

“Oh, Lambert, you’re amazing, oh please,” Jaskier started rambling. Lambert smirked against his skin. Jaskier’s chest hair tickled strangely at Lambert’s lips, a new sensation that he thought he might be enjoying. Underneath the hair, Jaskier’s pecs were firm and perfect for Lambert to sink his teeth into. “Fuck, yes!” Jaskier yelled.

Lambert pulled back to let his breath blow cold over Jaskier’s nipple as he spoke. “So noisy, like a fucking Peacock. Ha,” he laughed, “Peacock, I like that, might keep using it.” He nipped at Jaskier’s nipple before continuing, “One might almost think you want the world to know.” He teased.

“Oh, but I do,” Jaskier laughed. “I have the Witcher known primarily as ‘the angry one’ giving me pleasure. Why shouldn’t I shout it to the world?”

The words made something warm fizzle in Lambert’s chest. “Well then, shout away,” he said and turned his attention back to marking Jaskier’s chest. The noises Jaskier made truly were sublime, and he wanted to draw out everything he could.

Lambert dipped his tongue in Jaskier’s belly button just to hear him squeal, then sucked a bruise into the skin next to it. He could smell Jaskier’s arousal, feel the wet press of it against his collarbone. Jaskier wanted him. That still seemed unreal, but the blurt of precum that dribbled against Lambert’s neck proved that it was real, that he was really here with Jaskier naked and wild under him, all that he’d ever dreamed of and more. “You really are like a peacock. All flaunting, flashy, and gaudy. It’s very you, Peacock.”

Jaskier made a discontent sound. “I’ll give you a fucking cock, asshole.”

Lambert laughed loudly, openly. “If you have oil, we can make that happen.”

“Fuck,  _ yes,”  _ Jaskier breathed. “There’s oil in my pants pocket.” He tilted his head towards the nicely folded pile of clothes that Lambert still wasn’t sure how Jaskier had removed without getting up.

“Of course you do,” Lambert chuckled. “Always ready for a fuck. Maybe I should call you a bunny instead, hmm?” He found the oil where Jaskier had said and leaned back to kneel over Jaskier properly. “A little fuckbunny, always eager.”

“You’re damn glad that I’m eager,” Jaskier countered. “And you’d be shit out of luck if I didn’t have oil. Now let me open you up,” he made grabby motions to the oil and Lambert dropped it in his hand. Jaskier quickly uncorked it and poured a liberal amount over his fingers. “Come here, love, come sit on my chest.”

Lambert wiggled up Jaskier’s body, deliberately brushing against sensitive spots on his way up. Once he was close enough, Jaskier spread his cheeks with one hand, and ran wet fingers lightly, teasingly down his crack. The feeling made Lambert shiver and he was surprised to feel heat on his face. “Just fucking do it already,” he snarled.

“Now, now, there’s no rush,” Jaskier smirked, circling one finger around his hole but never quite pushing in. He teased like that until Lambert was sure he couldn’t take it anymore, and just as he was about to say something, his breath was lost because Jaskier  _ finally _ pressed in.

It was odd. Lambert had done this before plenty of times, but it was always him preparing himself, him doing all the work. Here, now, with Jaskier, there was nothing for him to do – Jaskier was taking care of him fully. It was a heady feeling, being cared about.

He liked it, Lambert decided. He wanted more of it. He squirmed back against Jaskier’s fingers, two now stretching him as wide as they could.

“Oh, you open so beautifully, don’t you, darling? You’re going to be so lovely around me. I’ve dreamed of it, you know – dreamed of eating you out, opening you up ever so slowly, and then when you’re finally ready, snarling and pleading for what you need, I finally give it to you.” Lambert groaned at the idea, his head falling forward to his chest. “And you’re so beautiful around me, just like you are now around my fingers.”

Jaskier added a third finger and thrust deep. The shout was out of Lambert’s mouth before he realized, his back arched and his head suddenly thrown back. 

“Yes, just like that,” Jaskier said. “So gorgeous. So desperate to be taken care of. And I’ll take good care of you, darling. You know that, don’t you?” Jaskier curled up to press a kiss to Lambert’s knee, the only skin in reach. “I want to take care of you forever more, make you feel so very good and so very loved.”

Lambert didn’t even know he could make the sound that burst out of his chest at that. All he knew was that his chest felt warm and his belly was hot and shivery and he wanted everything Jaskier was saying, everything Jaskier was giving him. 

He looked down at Jaskier to find he was smiling so softly up at Lambert, even as his fingers stretched and thrust. “If you’ll let me, I’d take care of you forever.”

Lambert whined, and decided it was essential to kiss Jaskier immediately. He curled forward to do so, and Jaskier met him eagerly, licking into his mouth.

Jaskier withdrew his fingers and Lambert was startled by how empty he felt, but how desperate he was for Jaskier to fill that void. Jaskier gripped his hips and then rolled them over, until Jaskier lay on top of him, Lambert’s legs spread around his waist. It was a vulnerable position, an  _ open _ position, and Lambert should have hated it.

He closed his legs around Jaskier and pulled him forward instead. “Now,” he demanded.

Jaskier chuckled and kissed him softly again, his hand curled around his cock to guide it into Lambert. The first press felt so large, even though Lambert had just been stretched, but once the head popped in, Jaskier was able to rock slowly forward easily and Lambert closed his eyes and let himself  _ feel. _

Jaskier kissed his mouth, his face, his jaw, his neck, and between every kiss, he mumbled soft endearments that were too much for Lambert to take. He kept his pace slow, but he thrust deep and intent and suddenly he was hitting something that make Lambert feel like he’d been hit by lightning. Only good. So very, very good.

His mouth was open and he knew he was making noise, but he couldn’t quite focus enough to hear himself. All of his focus was taken up by the feel of Jaskier over him, in him,  _ loving _ him and Lambert felt himself rapidly approaching the edge.

He never wanted this to end, never wanted to face a reality where he couldn’t have this as often as he wanted. He also desperately wanted to come, and when Jaskier curled those talented fingers around Lambert’s dick, he wasn’t sure he could resist. Jaskier played his body expertly, and Lambert felt like his mind had been left behind to float in sensation while Jaskier pulled his body’s strings and made him cry out loudly.

“Lambert,” he heard, and Jaskier’s hand came up to touch his cheek. “Look at me, darling,” Jaskier said softly and Lambert was helpless to resist. His eyes met Jaskier’s just as the bard twisted his fingers around the head of his cock, and Lambert was flying, his mind blank with pleasure.

He blinked his eyes open, unaware of when he had closed them. Jaskier was tracing his face with the softest look Lambert had ever seen on him. The drag of his callused fingers felt nice and Lambert leaned into it. 

“Hello,” Jaskier murmured, his voice deep and low.

Lambert wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so languid and relaxed. A smile tugged at his lips and he didn’t even feel the need to hide it. “Hey,” he managed to get his mouth to form. His body felt like it was melting into a puddle of warmth and Lambert loved it.

“I used your shirt to clean us up, sorry not sorry,” Jaskier said. “But I did not want to dry together. Besides, now I can do this,” and with that said, Jaskier sprawled over Lambert, letting his weight press into the Witcher.

Lambert hummed. The pressure of Jaskier above him was comforting and he felt like he might fall asleep. But there was something that niggled at the back of his head, something he wanted to make sure he said. 

Oh, right. “I do, you know,” he slurred, sleep already creeping up on him.

“Mm?”

Lambert forced his eyes open to look at Jaskier. “I do love you.” 

“Oh,” Jaskier whispered, a dopey grin stretching across his face. “I love you too, darling Lambert. Now let yourself sleep. We have nowhere we need to be.” Jaskier tucked his head under Lambert’s chin and Lambert let himself drift off, dreaming of the man laying atop him.


End file.
